drawntolifefandomcom-20200223-history
Final Page
|boxcolor=#e04810}} |boxcolor=#e04810 }} The Final Page is the last page of the Book of Life recovered in Drawn to Life. It is found in Rapo Towers. The Mayors of the Raposa Village would have their names written on this page by The Creator in order to give them authority over the other Raposa, so that they could rule the Village effectively. Appearance The physical page itself has no unique appearance; instead, it looks identical to any other recovered Template. Even in Draw Mode (as Your Name), the page is similar in design to other creation templates, having a simple shape and predefined canvas size. However, while most templates are uncolored and left to the player to fill in, the Final Page starts off colored black. Story When Wilfre ripped the pages out of the Book of Life, the Final Page was one of them. This caused the page to be lost for many years. At the end of Drawn to Life, The Mayor explains the function of the Final Page and how it is needed before Mari becomes Mayor. He then asks the Hero to get it for him as a personal favor. While the Hero goes to find the final page, the Mayor plans to prepare the village for the final showdown between the Hero and Wilfre. Once the Final Page is recovered, The Mayor is discovered unconscious near the forest gate. Dr. Cure isn't able to save him, and he passes away. This causes Mari, the heir to the title, to be the next Mayor. The Hero then goes to defeat Wilfre in the final battle. After Wilfre is defeated, Mari takes the final page and places it in the Book of Life. Mari says that she isn't ready to ask for her name to be written in the book and claims that she'll do her best to watch the village in the meantime. She then asks The Creator to write their name in the book until she is ready to be mayor. Trivia * It is unknown if the names of any Mayors from other villages are written on this page. * Part of the reason that none of the villagers listened to Mari during her training may have been that her name was not yet written on this page. * Unlike other templates from the Book of Life, the final page isn't put back in the book right after the level it's found in. ** In fact, it isn't placed in the Book of Life until after Wilfre is defeated. * This is the only page in the Book of Life that Mari puts back in. ** This is because the Mayor died before the page was recovered. * The page isn't shown to be handed over to anyone else until after Wilfre is defeated. ** This might mean that the Hero held on to the final page until Mari placed it back in the Book of Life. * When Wilfre stole the Book of Life after killing The Mayor, this was the only known page missing from it. * It is unknown when or if Mari's name is written on the page. ** By Drawn to Life: The Next Chapter, the villagers refer to her as "Mayor Mari". This suggests that her name was written on the page by this point. Media ASpecialPage.png|The Mayor talking to a hero about the Final Page. Category:Drawn to Life Category:Objects Category:City Gate Category:Needs More Images